commandosfandomcom-20200222-history
Stop Wildfire
Date: Sep 4, 1944 Place: Bridge over the Maas river, North of Liege Historic background: September, 1944. The Allies begin a rapid advance over Belgium. A strong determination leads the Allied command: to cross the Rhine. Preparations for Operation Market Garden are being arranged. Objectives: As the German forces retreat behind the Sigfried Line, they will try to demolish the bridge over the Maas river, north of Liege, in order to block the way of Allied troops. Your mission will be to avoid the blow-up at all costs. Tactical advice: Officer, this is a very delicate operation, so listen carefully. The enemy has placed some explosive devices in the bridge. Every one of them has one enemy sapper in charge. Their orders are to keep a close watch on each other and detonate their devices if anything suspicious happens. Therefore, you'll have to do away with them almost simultaneously. Once you've done this, escape this way. I want that bridge intact, officer. Mission 16 Walkthrough STARTING TRAIN PLATFORM Place Marine NW of guard left of station building, stand, crawl and Spy drug him, dump in river. Place Marine crawling center rear of house and Sniper in trees N of right end of platform Stand the Sniper so the long patrolling guard sees him and draws in the others. Spy drugs and dumps behind the rock by the trees. EAST HOUSING BLOCK Get behind firt house you come to Run/Drug/dump guard walking farthest up road heading East. Round back of house for guard looking south Back to first position for long patrolling guard. Deal with short patrolling guard on other-side of road. Crawl kill guard by hut, leave body, crawl kill guard from behind tractor. Run for uniform. NORTH Island (Optional) Spy runs south, over bridge to NW corner, drug and hide guard in corner of houses. Run over to the islands and drug each of the nearest 3 guards and dump in the river Systematically clear the tent area guards, bodies dumped behind the top most tent. STARTING TRAIN PLATFORM Run spy all the way around to the opposite bank and drug/hide the beach guard behind the rocks. BRIDGE AREA Spy drives the truck: Run over the last guard patrolling the east road and the patrol that comes to see. Run over the SW corner 4 guards, park over them and remove the bodies out of sight. Run over the 5 near the river and the one guard who comes to see. Get on Bridge and run over the remaining, use the train as cover for the last one. Spy drugs the guard watching the enemy Sapper. SPRING TRAP Place Marine at the NW of the island that makes the bridge's center foot. Sniper crawls to the bridge centre and clears the guard by the rock and the ones on the banks. Marine can harpoon the remaining island guard. Get everyone to the truck in the Southeast to escape. Notes: Spy clothes are due south. With the Spy driving you can mow down patrols, just clear everyone and those who comes to see. Place truck behind the pillbox on bridge, Enemy Sapper will get stuck and can be killed at leisure. Trivia * This is the only mission that allows the Spy to drive a truck since the driver is not present in this mission. In fact, this is the only way to block the bridge in order to not let the enemy Sapper get into the detonator. Category:Missions